Be my Hero
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: [Semi-AU. Izaya!Centric. Shizaya] Izaya sólo quería ser salvado, pero éso es algo imposible, ya que él era el villano de la historia, y como tal; moría en soledad.


» Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ryogo Narita.

» Advertencias: OC. OoC'. Muerte de Personaje. Puede tomarse como Semi–AU.

* * *

.

**Be my Hero**

.

* * *

Je… ¿Es gracioso, no? Sus planes salieron como de costumbre, demasiado bien como para creerlo. Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue que acabó así?

"_No entiendo…_", balbuceó para sí, entre complicadas respiraciones, el informante Orihara Izaya. Aunque una parte de sí mismo –_la que constantemente probaba a los demás_– se alegraba de que sus preciosos humanos siguieran sorprendiéndole, otra fase de su yo –_el humano solitario_– quería gritar y rogar por ayuda y piedad. Aún así, lo único que mostraba su rostro pálido era satisfacción en su sonrisa, agotamiento en su mirada y rendición en sus gestos.

—Jajaja… —La risa de aquel que le acompañaba en el galpón que le retenían, resonó en sus oídos como un eco lejano. Ya no se encontraba en éste plano, sino pasando al otro. — Patético, realmente patético, Orihara.

"_Tiene razón_", pensó, luchando para que uno de sus parpadeos no se convirtiera en un largo y eterno sueño.

—Imaginar que el único tipo capaz de enfrentar al monstruo de Heiwajima Shizuo caería por una simple bala… —El yakuza de poca monta rió, caminando alrededor de su cuerpo tendido en el piso.

Claro… Shizuo… casi se olvidaba de él.

—¿Hmm? —El que le disparó abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que el moreno aún conservara fuerzas como para intentar hablar. — Tú también eres un monstruo, informante. —Dijo, de cuchillas frente a él, mirando su cara satisfecha e ida, oscilante entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

—Sh–… Sh–¡Argh! —El de irises rojos tosió abruptamente por el esfuerzo de sus pulmones. Su boca se ahogó en su propia sangre.

El sujeto se alejó, pensando "_Ya no vale la pena_".

—¿Sabes, Orihara? —Su asesino se volteó ligeramente, ya con un pie fuera del recinto. — A pesar de que Shiki–san solía decir que tú eras alguien que disfrutaba de su soledad, a mi siempre me pareció que sólo querías un amigo. —¿Por qué demonios hablaba con tanta lástima y tristeza? — Quizá por eso siempre estabas tras Heiwajima… —Susurró. — Bueno, no es cómo sí te quedara tiempo para reflexionar. —Volvió a reír. — Chau, informante. Qué tengas un buen viaje al infierno.

La puerta se cerró, dejando sólo un cuerpo convulso y frío en el suelo.

Izaya jadeó, su propio fluido carmín le impedía respirar correctamente, acelerando el proceso de su defunción.

Volviendo al principio… ¿Es gracioso, no? Cómo su vida podría desaparecer con tanta facilidad, a través de ningún fallo de su parte y sí de uno del destino; o de su suerte, ¿Quién sabe?

El agente de información entrecerró los párpados, sus cuerdas vocales emitieron un gruñido ahogado. No podía sentir ni las piernas, ni los brazos.

De pronto se le reveló la verdad. Iba a morir. Su peor miedo se haría realidad, y lo que parecía peor; moriría solo y sin haber sido amado por nadie.

"_Qué horror…_", caviló con ironía. "_Al final, sólo soy un miserable y débil humano más…_"

Sí hubiese tenido la fuerza, habría sollozado. La imagen de quienes conocía viviendo felices sin su existencia le dolía, sobre todo le dolía ver a Shizu–chan sonreír y pisar su tumba. Al final, jamás pudo significar nada para la bestia, ni ser amado mediante su odio. Porque su propia existencia nunca fue observada realmente por nadie, sólo le quedó obsesionarse y odiar a la única persona que le miró y enfrentó.

Tan condenadamente triste… él nada más deseaba ser salvado por héroes como Shizu–chan y Celty. Sin embargo, él desempeñaba el papel del villano, él era Orihara Izaya, y estaba muriendo.

Cuando todo se redujo a nada y el dolor constituía un recuerdo de antaño, cerró sus orbes escarlata. Por fin descansaría de su preciosa y decepcionante humanidad.

El golpe seco que se oyó a continuación fue su imaginación. Como también lo fue el desgarrador grito que decía su nombre.

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

N.A.:

Si~ de nuevo un fic psicológicamente raro de Iza–chan~~ (?)

Espero que les haya gustado n.n y sí, la persona que grita al final sí es Shizu–chan. Prometo que algún día voy a hacer algo feliz de ellos, es mi gran deber a Dios (?) Ansío leer sus críticas *w*

PD.: Para aquellos que leen "El Anhelo de Tenerte Aquí", no les prometo nada, pero probablemente para Agosto actualice. Tuve un horrible bloqueo del que recién ahora me estoy recuperando.

Adieu :'D


End file.
